


Цепи

by Heylir



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Redemption
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: История посмертия Джейкоба Марли.
Relationships: Jacob Marley & Ebenezer Scrooge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Цепи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 10.02.2014.

_Душа, заключенная в каждом человеке, должна общаться_   
_с людьми и, повсюду следуя за ними, соучаствовать в их судьбе._   
_А тот, кто не исполнил этого при жизни, обречен скитаться после смерти…_

Джейкоб Марли

Первым, что я почувствовал после своей смерти, было приятное удивление. Горло больше не сжимало удушьем, сердце не стискивало клещами. Прошли даже постоянные слабые боли в ногах и спине. На одно мгновение я успел обрадоваться избавлению от житейских бременей, но в следующее на меня обрушилась тяжесть — придавливающая к земле, страшная, невыносимая тяжесть.

Я огляделся и увидел на полу моей бывшей спальни гроссбухи, кошельки, денежные ящики, амбарные замки — все вплетённые в толстую цепь, которая обвивала меня вокруг пояса. Конечно, я попытался стащить её, но она не поддалась.

В детстве я читал истории о привидениях. Обычно они летали по коридорам замков или чердакам, гремя ржавыми цепями и пугая людей. Теперь, похоже, я стал одним из них. Но почему? Я никого не убивал, не обкрадывал, не осквернял святых мест. Я хорошо вёл свои дела, усердно трудился и всегда вовремя платил по счетам. Такая жизнь заслуживала награды, не наказания.

Однако что проку теряться в догадках? Я привык смотреть на всё трезво, с практической точки зрения. А в книжках моего детства встречались вещи и похуже неупокоенных духов. По сравнению с огненной ямой, в которой вечно будут гореть ленивые непослушные мальчишки, моя участь была вполне сносной.

Сейчас цепь уже не казалась столь тяжёлой. Я сделал пробный шаг. Идти было трудно, груз, громыхая, путался в ногах, цепь врез ** _а_** лась в то, что когда-то было моим телом. Раз нет тела, не должно быть и телесной боли, но я чувствовал какое-то призрачное её подобие.

Я вышел из своего бывшего дома на улицу, оживленную больше обычного. И верно, ведь нынче сочельник. Люди готовились к завтрашнему празднику, а мой бывший компаньон, Эбинизер Скрудж, — к похоронам. Я бы пожалел, что умер так не вовремя, если б не знал, что для него этот день ничем не отличается от прочих.

Я брёл мимо открытой булочной, когда мой груз вдруг так потяжелел, что я остановился, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Прямо напротив меня, едва не прижимаясь носом к стеклу, стоял какой-то грязный оборвыш — из тех, что катаются на запятках кэбов, кидают в прохожих разной дрянью и шныряют около уличных прилавков в поисках поживы. При жизни я брезгливо обходил их, поступил бы так и сейчас, но не мог. Я отвернул голову, но, и глядя на витрину, продолжал видеть его жадные, голодные глаза. Он смотрел не на белые булочки с коринкой, не на толстые пироги с мясом, а на хлеб. Самый обычный хлеб, четыре фунта по восемь пенсов, стабильная цена, которая не снизится, пока действует благословенный "Закон о зерне".

Всего восемь пенсов. А как алчно он смотрел, приплясывая на месте и тщась получше закутаться в лохмотья от кусачего мороза! Мне сделалось не по себе. Если я не могу уйти, может, сделать, чтобы мальчишка ушёл? Всего восемь пенсов. Я попробовал открыть один из моих денежных ящиков, но он был заперт. Я на ощупь отыскал нужный ключ, изогнув цепь, чтобы засунуть его в скважину. Было "больно", особенно когда пришлось повернуть ключ на два оборота, закручивая звенья до предела. Но ящик открылся.

Я пошарил в куче монет и вытащил одну наугад. Это оказался соверен. Можно было поискать взамен серебро, но для чего здесь беречь деньги? Я бросил монету к ногам оборванца. Она брякнула, но он не услышал. Я подтолкнул к нему монету сапогом — бесполезно. Я поднял её и попробовал засунуть мальчишке в карман. Моя рука прошла насквозь, и монета снова упала на землю.

Не оставлять же было деньги. Я нагнулся, ещё раз поднял монету и кинул обратно в ящик. Металл звякнул о металл, и на миг моя цепь словно вспыхнула огнём. Но тут же остыла и сделалась легче, а ледяной ветер, ударивший в спину, поднял меня над землей и понёс дальше — в моё тоскливое, безнадёжное, бесконечное странствие.

*****

Так прошли годы. Я больше не спрашивал: "Почему?" — я знал ответ. Я больше не пытался помогать живым — я знал, что уже слишком поздно.

И я больше не был уверен, что не предпочёл бы огненную яму. Если б только там меня оставили мучительные и бесплодные сожаления о потраченной зря жизни!

Эти сожаления тянулись без конца, цепью более страшной и тяжелой, чем та, что сковывала меня сейчас. Только на два дня в году, на два дня весны, они милосердно прерывались. Цепи делались невесомыми, и ветер стихал. Такие, как я, проводили эти дни по-разному: одни с товарищами по несчастью, другие — наблюдая за тем, как веселятся живые, или навещая родственников и друзей. Я обычно улетал туда, где не было людей, и смотрел на распускающиеся почки, на свежую зелень, на лёд, плывущий по реке, на яблоневый цвет... И если ко мне приходили воспоминания о прошлом, то светло-печальные. Пока не садилось солнце и не наливались прежней тяжестью цепи.

Мне казалось, что ничто не может быть ужасней этого существования, и всё же я отчасти свыкся с ним. По крайней мере, мне нечего было бояться худшего. Так я думал. Я понял свою ошибку, когда ветер подтолкнул меня к конторе с вывеской "Скрудж и Марли".

Я мог бы побывать здесь в "свободный день", но не хотел. Я не хотел видеть место, где провёл б ** _о_** льшую часть своей бесполезной жизни. Не хотел видеть Эбинизера Скруджа.

Но мои желания ничего не значили.

Что могло быть хуже, чем смотреть на людские страдания и быть не в силах облегчить их? Только видеть, как эти страдания приносит другой — тот, с кем я когда-то работал за соседним столом.

Что могло быть хуже, чем терпеть тяжесть собственноручно выкованных цепей? Только смотреть, как те же цепи растут на другом — том, кто был так похож на земного меня.

Здесь я страдал вдвое сильнее, потому что страдал за двоих.

Шло время, наступила зима, близилась годовщина моей смерти — самое страшное для меня время.

Новый сочельник начался с того, что в контору ворвался племянник Скруджа, Фред, с пожеланиями счастливого Рождества. Он светился, светом, скрытым от людских глаз, но я видел этот свет так же ясно, как цепь, тянущуюся за Эбинизером. Большинство живущих на земле светятся, сильно или слабо, часто или редко, — только Скрудж всегда оставался сгустком темноты, чёрной свечой, горящей холодом и мраком.

Фред ушёл, так и не упросив дядю прийти к нему на обед, но светясь даже ярче прежнего. Вслед за ним явились двое собирающих на благотворительность. Мой бывший компаньон объяснил им, что если бедные предпочитают смерть работному дому или тюрьме, то пусть сокращают избыток населения, и что это вообще не его дело. Свечение посетителей мерцало.

Он не понимал, о чём говорит. Мёртвые бедняки были для него просто цифрами в статистических отчетах, "избыток населения" — фактом экономической теории.

Он не видел того, что видел я: истощённых людей, замерзающих на улицах, матерей с детьми на руках, кидающихся в воду или идущих на улицы, чтобы их накормить. Не видел издевательств, творящихся в тюрьмах и работных домах. Не видел зарева пожаров, зажжённых пламенем отчаяния.

Его душа не покидала пределов конторы, он шёл по жизни, закрыв глаза и заткнув уши, той же дорогой, что и я. И в конце его ждала та же участь.

Холодный ветер толкнул меня с места, и впервые за всё время странствий я воспротивился ему. Ветер усилился, он резал меня, словно пытаясь сорвать кусочки плоти с моего несуществующего тела. Но моей душе было больнее.

Внезапно ветер стих, и передо мной появился... _кто-то_. Он светился, ярче любого из смертных. Этот свет резал мне глаза, но я мог бы глядеть на него всю оставшуюся вечность, пить его, как воду, есть, как хлеб.

Сияющий посмотрел на меня, и я устыдился своих цепей, словно грязных отрепьев на королевском пиру.

Но когда он заговорил, в его голосе не было презрения или осуждения, только суровая непреклонность:

— Тебе пора уходить, — сказал он.

Не знаю, на что я надеялся, на что я мог — смел — надеяться, но эти слова разбили мою последнюю надежду.

— Я не хочу, — с глупой дерзостью ответил я. И понял, что он не услышал моих слов. — Я не могу, — выбрал я иной, более подобающий ответ.

Но Сияющий по-прежнему пребывал в молчании.

— Я не могу... оставить его, — попытался объясниться я. — Я должен ему помочь.

— Время, отпущенное тебе на помощь другим, уже истекло. — Он не упрекал меня и не злорадствовал. Просто извещал о положении дел.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул я. — Знаю, что жизнь моя прожита и прожита напрасно! Но он ещё жив, у него ещё осталось время, так неужели же он обречён на участь, подобную моей?

— Никто и ничто не может обречь человека на такую участь, — возразил Сияющий. — Только он сам. Он может измениться и избегнуть твоей судьбы, если пожелает того.

— Но он не пожелает? — я боялся услышать ответ и всё-таки спросил.

Сияющий молча покачал головой.

Отчаяние охватило меня, страшное, тёмное, какого я не ведал прежде. Я бы закричал от бессилия, проклиная весь мир, созданный нам на муку, но в этот миг на улице у дверей раздался детский звонкий голосок:

_Бог дал вам силу, и теперь_

_Ничто не сломит вас…_

Разъярённый Скрудж схватил линейку, и пение оборвалось. Однако в моих ушах оно продолжало звучать.

Я знал этот гимн ещё ребёнком, когда он сулил мне приятный перерыв в школьных занятиях, подарки и праздничный пудинг. Я помнил его взрослым, когда он предвещал мне досадные помехи в деловых операциях. Я слышал его уже призраком, когда слова о братской любви и объятиях жгли меня — хуже чем раскалённым железом — пыткой опоздавшего навеки раскаяния.

Но сейчас он отчего-то придал мне силы. Из-за Сияющего, или из-за Скруджа, или потому что моё отчаяние не могло стать глубже?

— «Нас отвратил от сатаны, даря удел другой...» — тихо повторил я. — Так почему же?.. Так не может быть! Так не должно быть! — забыв о боли и больше не чувствуя стыда, я тряхнул цепью и ударил ею об пол. — Мы рождаемся на свет **не для этого**!

— Нет, — с грустной проникновенностью ответил Сияющий. — Мы рождаемся не для этого. Но некоторые из нас выбирают это.

Печаль в его голосе и "мы" подтолкнули меня.

— Тогда дайте ему возможность выбрать ещё раз! — умоляюще стиснув руки, вскричал я. — Я не в силах помочь ему, но вы, благодетельные духи, можете! Дайте ему увидеть, **что** он выбрал, подарите возможность сойти с дороги, по которой он идёт! Я... — я сделал бы или отдал что угодно... но что у меня было? И что я мог сделать? — Я молю вас, ради... — следующее слово застряло у меня в горле, обожгло изнутри, и я едва не упал на колени.

Свет Сияющего вспыхнул в ответ так ярко, что я прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Сядь, — непривычно мягко сказал он. Я опустился на жёсткий табурет, предназначенный для клиентов. — Вы любили друг друга? — спросил он, взглянув в сторону усердно скрипящего пером Скруджа.

Каким неуместным казался его вопрос в этой мрачной и холодной конторе! Любили? Мы были деловыми людьми. Деньги значили для нас больше, чем мы сами, больше, чем семьи, которых у нас не было. Мы всегда знали, что нельзя смешивать дело и чувства. Мы...

— Мы были хорошими... — я хотел сказать "друзьями", но не сумел: — ...деловыми партнерами.

— Вы помогали друг другу ковать свои цепи, — Сияющий не возражал мне, он говорил то же другими словами.

— Да. Но мы не... — Я умолк. Давно прошло время, когда я пытался оправдать себя тем, что "не знал", — перед собой или кем-то ещё. Я насмотрелся на мерзость пороков, расцветающих там, где властвуют Нищета и Невежество, где детей с рождения не учат ничему доброму... может быть, их, в их последний час, и оправдает незнание. Но мы... Мы не знали, потому что не хотели знать.

Он вздохнул, не то устало, не то с недовольством, и спросил иначе:

— Ты жалеешь его?

Это слово прозвучало ещё неуместней. Жалеть Эбинизера Скруджа, бездушного скрягу, богатого и вполне довольного собой?

Но я столько лет провёл, глядя на людские страдания, что не мог ошибиться.

— Да, — ответил я, чувствуя, как щемит уже не бьющееся сердце. — Да, жалею.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, не выказывая удовлетворения. — С тобой хотят говорить.

Он исчез, не сказав больше ни слова, и на его месте появилась женщина. Она тоже светилась, но её сияние было мягче. При ней я не чувствовал стыда, только горькую печаль.

— Кто вы? — спросил я.

— Та, кто любила его и кого любил он, — ответила она.

— Вы были его невестой? — Я вспомнил о разорванной помолвке Скруджа, историю, слышанную стороной, не от него.

— Нет. Её срок земной жизни ещё не кончен. Я была его сестрой.

А вот о ней Эбинизер мне говорил, правда, скупо и неохотно, когда я что-то спросил о его племяннике.

— Вы поможете ему? — с надеждой спросил я.

— Это не в моих силах, — покачала она головой. — Он затворил свое сердце для прошлого. Он не увидит меня.

— Если б только я мог поговорить с ним!

— Ты можешь, — сказала она. — Тебе дозволено, один-единственный раз, явиться смертному взгляду. Но — вспомни себя земного и подумай! — достаточно ли будет того? Ты можешь устрашить его видением будущего, но страх — плохой вожатый. Им можно только отвести от зла, не привести к добру. И не забудет ли он назавтра увиденное, как дурной сон?

Она судила верно. Мы не преуспели бы в земных делах, если б нас легко было напугать. Или если б нас могла сбить с намеченной цели всякая "чепуха".

— Если б он мог вспомнить, каким был в прошлом! Если б мог увидеть настоящее, каким вижу его я! И понять, какое будущее его ждёт! — про себя проговорил я.

Она улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки мне стало немного легче.

— Я знаю, кого просить о помощи, — сказала она. — Предупреди, что ему явятся три Духа. О себе ты волен рассказать ему что пожелаешь, но не говори обо мне.

Я кивнул, и она взяла меня за руку. Тепло её прикосновения разлилось по мне, смягчая вечный холод внутри.

— Теперь он сможет тебя увидеть, — прошептала она. — Иди к нему. Помоги тому, кого я любила и всегда буду любить.

*****

— Я буду жить Прошлым, Настоящим и Будущим! — твердил Скрудж с мокрым от слёз лицом. — Память о трех Духах никогда не покинет меня! О Джейкоб Марли! Возблагодарим же Небо и светлый праздник Рождества! На коленях возношу я им хвалу, старина Джейкоб! На коленях!

Я внимал Эбинизеру, и слёзы, жгучие, горячие слёзы, текли и по моему лицу.

— Будь счастлив, мой друг, — шептал я. — Живи долго, посвяти все дни свои деланию добра. Сделай мою часть того, что могло бы стать — _нашим общим_ Делом, сделай её за меня, мой товарищ, прошу тебя!

— Так и будет, — раздался позади меня торжественный голос.

Я оглянулся и снова увидел его. Таким же, как в прошлый раз, в сияющем ореоле, только сейчас он держал в руках ветку остролиста с красными ягодами.

— Жизненный путь каждого человека, если следовать ему неуклонно, ведет к предопределенному концу, — возвестил он. — Но если человек сойдёт с этого пути, то и конец его будет иным. В день, когда родился на земле Тот, чья кровь избавила человечество от цепей, — он протянул ветку ко мне, и я увидел, что она оплетена тёрном, — ты освобождаешься от оков, Джейкоб Марли. И вновь обретаешь дар творить добро.

Ветка коснулась моей цепи, и её звенья разомкнулись. С грохотом она упала к моим ногам и бесследно растаяла.

*****

Зачем я рассказал тебе свою историю? Чтобы ты поверил: даже веками раскаяния мы не можем возместить не сделанное на земле доброе дело или причинённое зло. Но мы можем делать то, что в наших силах, на земле или в небесах. Ты ещё жив, и у тебя есть время.

Утром ты забудешь этот разговор, но я надеюсь, что гнёт твоих оков станет легче. Некоторым несчастным я сумел принести утешение, некоторым, но не всем. Я могу делать только то, что в моих силах. И да смилуется Господь над всеми страдающими в цепях!

С этими словами дух Джейкоба Марли покинул одиночную тюремную камеру.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст песни, которую запел мальчишка под окном Скруджа, "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen", можно прочитать [здесь](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/god-rest-ye-merry-gentlemen-full-version-oxford-version-%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B3-%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BB-%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BC-%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%83.html) (в оригинале и русском переводе).


End file.
